The present disclosure relates to the packaging of micro devices.
In manufacturing micro devices, multiple micro devices are commonly fabricated on a semiconductor wafer. The micro devices are subsequently packaged and separated into individual dies. Many types of micro devices must be in a sealed environment to prevent damage to the micro devices and ensure a long useful life of the device. It is therefore desirable to have an efficient process for providing hermetic sealing of the multiple micro devices on the semiconductor wafer.